


Soft

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Louis, Bathing/Washing, Cock Cage, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Nursing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Porn, Quiet, Sex, Stuffed Toys, Toys, daddy - Freeform, daddy!harry, harry has to be strong with louis, i dont know, just enjoy it okay, larry - Freeform, nappy, niall and liam are in this for .2 seconds, one direction - Freeform, soft, soother, these tags are crazy as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis moans and pants around his soother, his head a mess of daddy, and denial, and releasing."</p><p>or</p><p>They've had a hectic show schedule and Harry takes the role of Louis' Daddy, and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned into something unexpected. I wrote way more than I wanted to, and I didn't have anyone proof this, sooooooooo, if there's mistakes then theres mistakes (theres mistakes). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy another segment of Harry and Louis!! :D cuties. 
> 
> othersideofdark.tumblr.com

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!”

Harry is laughing and grabbing Louis hand as Louis screams in his face, Louis’ tongue sticking out at the same time. Suddenly there’s a Niall and a Liam screaming just as loud, all huddling around Harry, jumping on each other and Harry’s just in the middle, laughing at everything.

This is always how it is, after a show. It’s adrenaline, ringing ears, and laughter. Everything gets a little soupy in Harry’s brain after a show, everything slightly blurring, but it doesn’t mean that he isn’t full of energy himself, no, actually he’s picking up Louis in his arms, mashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Harry makes sure to grip the back of Louis’ head, full on snogging infront of everyone. Harry doesn’t care what others think.

“Grooooooosssss,” Niall chimes as he laughs, the noise bouncing off the walls. He wacks Louis in the back of the neck with his towel as he bounces past, yacking and hooting to the crew as he disappears into the hallway. 

“See you later,” is all that Liam has to say, smiling and chatting to his assistant as he walks away as well, leaving the two boys in the midst of the crew starting to dismantle. 

Louis is practically grinding on Harry as he takes everything in, taking his in-ears out and letting them fall on his collarbones. Louis feels a little delirious, show after show taking their toll on him. He ignores the feeling though, wanting to spend time with Harry, not sleeping. Harry refocuses him though, pulling Louis back into another kiss.

“Mmmmm, I love you,” Louis says as he trails kisses down Harry’s jaw, lightly sucking underneath Harry’s ear, his fingers intertwining with the wire that leads up to Harry’s in-ear, softly popping out the plastic that’s curled around Harry’s ear shape. “Gunna take such good care of you tonight,” Louis whispers for only Harry to hear, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck tighter at the same time, squeezing all of Harry in a bear hug, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Harry says back into Louis ear, “but you’ve been daddy three times in a row now, it’s my turn, _baby_.” 

Louis shudders at the words hitting him, knowing that Harry isn’t going to back down about being daddy. Harry’s already sinking one hand down in-between Louis legs to hold his bum, his other hand wrapping around Louis’ back. Louis moans quietly as he adjusts his head to Harry’s other shoulder, to accommodate which hip Harry is holding him on. 

“Okay, fine.” Louis finally says as Harry looks to him, waiting for an answer. Honestly, Louis doesn’t mind being the baby this time. He’s been trying to hide that he’s been tired all day, the previous four days of shows in London catching up to him.

“Good,” Harry says, hoisting Louis up on his hip a bit more, holding onto him with one hand as he begins walking and pulling out the cord to his in-ears at the same time, people moving all around them as Harry negotiates the hallway.  
Its quiet as soon as Harry shuts his dressing room door though, the sound of Harry’s battery pack clunking on his table bouncing in Louis’ ears. Harry pulls Louis’ pack off his back pocket as well, dropping it down beside his own, the cord giving Louis a shiver as it falls out of his shirt, tinkling against the wood.

“Here baby,” Harry says as he’s pressing a water bottle to Louis’ lips, Louis lifting his head and taking the water bottle in his hand. Louis sips it as Harry wanders around his dressing room, humming slightly and swishing his body back and forth as he stops and flips through a magazine that’s on a counter. Louis can feel his body energy subsiding against Harry, re-resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Louis let’s the bottle sit on Harry’s shoulder as well, until it’s being taken from him, Harry’s hum stopping as he polishes off the bottle.

A loud knock on the door rattles through the room before the door is being propped open, noise flooding the quiet atmosphere that Harry had somehow created for Louis in less than five minutes. Suddenly Harry’s assistant is in the room, congratulating them on _another_ great show, winding up the cords to their in-ears and telling them that their car would be outside waiting for them. It’s not that Louis doesn’t like Harry’s assistant, but he also doesn’t seem to care that he’s interrupting _his daddy time_ , either, Louis thinks, slightly frowning.

“Be nice,” Harry whispers at Louis’ frown, before idly chatting and thanking his assistant for the car. Louis just keeps his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Max, do you have to be so loud, I can hear you down the hall,” another voice suddenly says, softer though, re-closing Harry’s door as they walk in. Louis immediately knows it’s his assistant, would recognize her voice anywhere.

“Evening, Annie,” Harry says, delightful as always.

“Good evening, Harry, lovely show tonight. Hi Louis.” She says, coming right up to them, running a finger down Louis cheek, smiling as Louis squirms in Harry’s grip. “Okay, okay, I get it, I’m not as good as Harry, I understand,” she says with another smile, lightly rubbing Louis’ upper back, “it is a bit chilly out though, just warning you two, and I’ll take it I can just let your car go Lou?”

Louis nods on Harry’s shoulder, loving that Annie always understands him. Understands everything actually. Get’s that sometimes he just wants it to be all about Harry and not all about everything else that goes on in his life. _She’s motherly_ , Louis thinks, as Annie picks up a blanket from the couch, wrapping it around his shoulders, covering him up.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few days okay? I’ll text you where you have to be when later, have a lovely few days off,” Annie says as she places a kiss on Louis’ temple and then on Harry’s cheek, Harry doing the action back to her. “Come on Max, lets go,” she’s saying as she walks to the door, Max waving to Harry and already starting to talk to Annie before the door is shut.

Harry breathes out a laugh and readjusts Louis’ blanket, so it’s tucked underneath Louis’ bum, and wrapped around his torso. Louis already wants to be small, but holds back the feeling for later. The crew can think they’re cuddly, but Louis doesn’t want anyone to know that Harry is his Daddy. That would be too weird, too uncomfortable for him.  Harry begins picking up his belongings, Louis feeling his exhaustion settle in as Harry shifts under him. “Anything you need from your room?” Harry asks as he heads to the door, opening it and beginning to walk.

“Um, yeah, my backpack and phone are in there,” Louis tells Harry, raising his head as Harry pushes Louis’ door open and drops Louis back on his feet so Louis can get his stuff. First Louis wraps himself in the blanket though, sticking a hand out to grab his phone and chuck it in his open backpack, before zipping it up and carrying it by the strap back to Harry. Harry of course picks it up and slings it on his shoulder, grasping Louis’ hand in his own. 

“Come on, love, let’s get outta here,” Harry says as he leads Louis out to their car, the harsh screams of fans outside hurting their ears before the car door shuts. As soon as Louis is sure that they’re far enough away from the venue, he properly curls up into Harry’s lap, his head on Harry’s shoulder with his bum in Harry’s lap, his shoes on the car seat beside them. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and coddles him, making sure the blanket is still covering all of Louis’ torso. 

Everyone knows that Harry and Louis are in a relationship, they have been for two years now, but no one knows how their relationship works. They don’t need to know about all that they do, it’s strictly private between Harry and Louis, their bedroom door locked, the spare rooms closet never opened for guests. Louis likes it that way, it means he doesn’t ever have to share himself or his daddy with anyone. Harry is his, and it’s never allowed to change. 

Louis closes his eyes as the car bumps along, Harry’s body heat soaking through the blanket and into him, and before Louis knows it, Harry is carrying him bridle-style to the front door of their house. It was only Louis’ house at first, but Harry had fully moved in a few months ago, never liking being alone in his own house anyway. Harry’s keys make a tinny noise against the lock as Harry opens the door, barely jostling Louis in his arms. 

“Shhhh,” Harry coos as Louis shifts in his arms at the light that Harry turns on. Louis pulls the blanket up over his eyes, Harry toeing off his shoes, putting Louis’ backpack that he carried in on a coat hook for later, proceeding to walk through the house to the bedrooms next, taking them to the spare one instead of their normal bedroom. 

Louis can still remember the day Harry surprised him with the spare room. It was the day when they got home from a long trip from America, Harry kissing and picking up Louis as soon as they got in the door, their stuff forgotten in the foyer. Louis thought that Harry was taking them to their bedroom, but Harry took Louis to the spare, nudging the door open and flicking on the light. 

“What??” Louis had gasped as he pulled his head away from Harry, turning as far as he could, taking in the baby blue of the walls, so different from the cream colour it had been when he left. All the furniture was white now as well, soft blankets donning the queen size bed, the pillows stacked neatly with Louis’ and Harry’s favourite toys infront of them. Louis’ being a brown dog with cream feet, _“Flannel, because he’s as soft as your flannel shirts”_ , Harry’s being a light pink teddy bear, _“Honey, because he smells as sweet as you”_ , little white hearts dotting across the tummy fabric. 

There’s a dresser pushed up against the wall across from the bed, and two matching nightstands beside the bed. A tv is hung above the dresser, closet to the left, bathroom to the right on the same wall. There’s also a rocking chair that seems to migrate around the room, Harry making sure it would be big enough for both of them when he bought it. 

“All for you,” is what Harry had told Louis that night as he was laid on the bed, Harry trailing kisses up his neck. Louis may have never felt more loved than in that moment. He would remember it forever. 

Right now, Louis could feel that same soft duvet slowly pressing into his back, Harry laying him down on the bed. Harry peels the blanket back off Louis’ face, Louis blinking his eyes open slowly, but the lights were dimmed already, Harry was so considerate. 

“Hi baby,” Harry tells Louis, pressing kisses to his cheek till Louis is smiling. 

“Mmmmm, daddy so many kisses,” Louis says, a giggle at the end. 

“Always for my favourite boy,” Harry returns, standing upright. “Bath?” 

“Please daddy,” Louis says, needing to get the grease of the stage off his skin. Needing to just remove himself from who he usually is, needing to be small. Needing to have that quiet space in his brain take over, fill his body with calm. Louis’ needs Harry to keep him there, needs Harry to settle him down. Louis is still too frantic from the stage and their professional lives, and it’s too much for Louis now. Louis needs to forget that side of himself for a while, and a bath will start him down that path.  

“Alright,” Harry says, seemingly reading Louis’ thoughts, scooping Louis back up into his arms and taking him into the en suite.  
Harry makes sure to turn the light down before turning it on, soft light cascading around the room. Louis has his head on Harry’s shoulder, his thumb in his mouth already. 

“Do you wanna choose the bath bombs, love?” Harry asks Louis as he sits on the edge of the bath, Louis sitting in his lap, legs either side of Harrys’. He keeps one hand on Louis back and the other on the taps, turning them on and testing the water temperature. 

“Can I daddy?” Louis asks around his thumb, raising his head and looking at the stash of bath bombs Harry keeps beside the bath. 

“Of course,” Harry replies, shaking his wet hand and grabbing the basket, bringing it into their laps. 

“Ummmm,” Louis is quiet as he fingers through the basket, chewing on his thumb before selecting two, pointing at them. “Those ones.” 

“Manners baby,” Harry says as he pulls out the two items, one being a milky bubble bar, the other a blue bath bomb, Harry vaguely remembers that it’s called _Frozen_ , or something. 

Harry puts the basket back in its place, letting Louis pop the bath bomb into the water with a splash as Harry crumbles the bubble bar under the tap, bubbles floating up right away. 

“Alright, time to get undressed,” Harry says cheerfully as he puts his hands on Louis’ ribcage, kissing Louis’ nose as he lifts him up off his lap, putting him on his feet, lifting the blanket off Louis’ shoulders. Harry folds it and puts it on the counter, tipping the door shut at the same time with his fingertips so it would stay warm in the bathroom. 

“Arms up,” Harry instructs Louis, pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up and off of his body as Louis holds his arms up. Harry is kneeling down next, slipping Louis’ shoes off, then unbuckling his belt and bringing his jeans and underpants down and off of Louis’ ankles. Harry is aware that Louis is already half hard standing there naked, but chooses to rip off his own clothing instead of bringing attention to it. 

Harry is reaching over and turning off the taps a second later, holding Louis’ hand as Louis steps into the bath, sinking down into the water. Harry climbs in behind him, sliding his legs beside Louis’, pulling Louis so their flush together, Louis’ back against Harry’s chest. Harry dots the water with some rubber duckies and dolphin toys that are within his reach as well, Louis poking at them as they float through the bubbles. Louis seems more content with cuddling after a few minutes though, toys forgotten as he nuzzles into Harry, soft scents and touches floating through the room.

After fifteen minutes, Louis is relaxed and small feeling after Harry’s washed his body and hair, just finishing rinsing out his hair conditioner. It’s like Harry has snipped each cord that attaches Louis to his hyper self, replacing each of them with soft cotton candy. How Harry does that, Louis doesn’t know. 

“You ready to get out, pup?” Harry gently asks Louis, Louis quietly moaning in reply. He’s sleepy and wants to stay here forever, why do they have to move?  
Harry stands up behind him anyway though, dripping on the bath mat as he grabs a towel, drying himself off. He pulls out one of Louis’ special towels, placing it on the counter before returning to Louis, hooking his arms under Louis’ armpits, hoisting the slippery boy out of the bath and placing him on the bath mat. Louis is immediately cold, but he’s soon enveloped in his towel, the hood of it flopping over his forehead, the bear ears standing up on his head. 

“Do you know that teddy bears are my favourite?” Harry asks Louis as he rubs his body down, using the corners of the towel to dry Louis’ cheeks. Louis smiles sheepishly at Harry, his cheeks turning pink as Harry wraps him up.  
Louis holds the towel around himself as Harry drains the tub, until Harry is scooping him up onto his hip again, dirty clothes in his other arm. The clothes are chucked into the laundry basket, Harry being careful as he lays Louis onto the bed again, going to dry inbetween each of Louis’ toes. Louis giggles and chews on his thumb at the feeling. 

“Don’t chew, babe, you can suck, but chewing is bad, remember? Would you like a soother instead?” Harry asks.

“Please, daddy,” Louis says as Harry goes to the closet, flicking on the light and searching for all he needs. He comes back with his arms full, putting everything he’s gotten out beside Louis on the bed. 

“Here, baby” Harry says as he gently pulls Louis’ hand away from his mouth, sticking a blue soother inbetween his teeth instead. Louis immediately starts sucking, the plastic making his mouth water slightly. Harry’s moving the towel next, Louis’ half hard dick sticking up a bit as Harry props Louis’ legs up, sliding a nappy under Louis’ bum. 

Louis likes that he gets to wear nappies, it means that he doesn’t have to worry about toilets when he needs to go. He doesn’t have to leave Harry, ever, he can just let go while their cuddling or sleeping, but the rule is that he has to tell Harry right away when he’s wet, or else he can get a rash. 

The warm feeling of the nappy envelops his crotch, Harry sticking the tabs down on his hips. It makes Louis’ dick twitch, the nappy sticking out a little because of it. Harry just slips Louis’ onesie on his feet though, the soft fabric brushing Louis’ legs. Harry pulls Louis’ towel off his head as he lifts Louis’ upper body, sliding the onesie over Louis’ arms. He buttons it up slowly, then clips the ribbon from Louis’ soother inbetween two buttons, so that Louis can’t loose it. Louis feels warm and soft as Harry pulls his own pyjamas out of the dresser, a cotton tshirt and underpants, with plaid pj bottoms covering his legs. Harry knows that it would make small Louis uncomfortable to have him naked in any way, it’s just how Louis is. Harry rubs his towel through his hair before tying it up into a ponytail and tossing the two towels into the laundry bin. 

“Sleep or bottle, Lou?” Harry asks softly, grabbing Louis’ dog Flannel, pressing it into Louis’ elbow. 

“Bottle, please,” Louis says around his soother, moving the dog up to his face, fluffy fur on warm skin. Soon enough he’s being picked up though, Harry moving them to the kitchen to fix Louis a bottle. 

Harry sways Louis on his hip as he warms his milk up in a pan, Louis making quiet sucking sounds in Harry’s ear as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Only the stove light is on, and it makes Harry look creamy to Louis. Soft and warm, delicate eye lashes framing Harry’s pretty eyes, the perfect pink tinge on his lips. Louis watches Harry’s face as Harry pours the milk into the bottle, Harry scrunching his features as he awkwardly puts the top on without dropping Louis. Harry shuts off the stove light and brings them back to the bedroom, Louis’ legs swaying against Harrys’. 

Harry sits them in the rocking chair, Louis sideways in his lap with his legs over the armrest, the white blanket that sits on the back of the chair draped over Louis’ body and Harry’s legs. Louis keeps Flannel on his chest, cuddling him as Harry removes his soother and replaces it with the bottle, Louis sucking it in immediately.

Louis closes his eyes as Harry starts rocking them, the quiet calm of everything wrapping around him. Everything is warm, soft, and safe. Louis can feel Harry’s hand rest on his chin as Harry tilts the bottle up a little more, the warm milk starting to fill Louis up. Louis chews on the nipple of the bottle as he sucks the last of the milk out, before letting Harry remove it from his mouth. Harry puts the bottle on the floor as Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s chest sleepily. Even through the sleepy feeling though, Louis can tell he’s fully hard now, his dick pressing up against his nappy.

“Shhhhh,” Harry whispers as Louis whines when Harry goes to move them. Harry slides back the covers of the bed before putting Louis down, removing the white blanket and replacing it with the duvet. Harry also pops Louis’ soother back in his mouth, and makes sure Louis has Flannel tucked in as well.

“Daaaaaddy,” Louis whines around his soother as Harry gets into bed on the other side, after folding the blanket back on the rocking chair. Louis attaches himself to Harry under the covers, pressing his hard cock onto Harry’s thigh.

“Hi baby,” Harry says softly, pressing a kiss to the edge of Louis’ soother.

“Help,” Louis says, pushing his hips into Harry more.

“Manners, please baby, don’t make me punish you,” Harry says, hands pushing Louis back a bit. Louis lets his soother fall out of his mouth, gripping his bottom lip in his teeth.

“Please daddy, please help me.”

“Mmmm, that’s better baby, let’s see how I can help you,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek as he picks up Louis’ soother and pops it back in Louis’ mouth. Harry props himself up on his side, his hand pushing Louis down on his back. Louis keeps his head turned towards Harry’s shoulder, gripping Flannel as he feels Harry pop one of his onesies buttons open over his nappy. Harry pops a few more buttons before he’s softly trailing his hand on the band of Louis’ nappy, resting his other hand in Louis’ hair.

“Shhhhhh, quiet baby,” Harry says as Louis whimpers and presses his forehead into Harry’s upper arm. Louis feels Harry’s warm hand sink into his nappy, curling around his dick that’s already started leaking. Harry starts up a slow but consistent rhythm, Louis settling into it. It doesn’t take long till Louis’ gripping onto Flannel and biting his soother as he cums into his nappy, Harry’s lips trailing on his temple.

“Such a good little boy,” Harry whispers as he lazily trails his hand around Louis’ nappy, almost petting Louis’ balls and cock, spreading his cum around. He pushes his hand further, running Louis’ cum across his bum hole, Louis sighing as Harry runs his fingers in circles on his hole.

“Close your eyes, love,” Harry whispers, and Louis obeys. Louis can feel Harry removing his hand a moment later, the noise of him grabbing a Kleenex and wiping his fingers faint in Louis’ mind. Harry shifts around Louis and Flannel, flicking the light off and curling around the two of them. Louis instinctively rolls onto his side for Harry to spoon him, barely feeling Harry tucking the covers in more before Louis is softly sleeping.

–

“You’re okay, shhhh.”

It’s dark in the room as Louis opens his eyes, Harry shushing him as he moves Louis on the bed. The covers are off and Louis feels groggy as Harry’s hands are undoing his buttons.

“You’re nappies just wet, don’t panic love,” Harry whispers in the dark to Louis, pulling on the tabs of Louis’ wet nappy. Louis frowns at the rush of cold air on his cock, squirming under Harry’s touch as the nappies pulled away from him.

“I know, I know,” Harry speaks out as Louis tries to pull his legs up, Harry grabbing his ankles just in time. Louis has decided to be grumpy in the last five seconds though, so he kicks out at Harry, listening to Harry huff as his grip tightens on Louis ankles.

“Hey, hey, now,” Harry says, wrestling with Louis, “if you stay still it’ll be over faster babe.”

Louis whines as Harry adjusts his grip on his ankles, pushing them down to the mattress. Louis arches his back in protest, trying to push himself back to his pillow, but Harry grabs his hips before he can, pinning him down.

“No!” Louis shrieks into the night, his soother long forgotten while he was sleeping. “Let go!” Louis says putting his hands on Harry’s, trying to push him away. Louis doesn’t want to be clean right now. Louis wants to sleep. Louis wants Harry to stop touching him so hard. Louis is cold and wants to be warm. So Louis kicks his feet against Harry again, nailing him right in the sternum with a thud.

Harry can feel the air get pushed out of his lungs, grasping at Louis’ feet as he tries to catch his breath. Louis uses that to his advantage, pulling his feet away from Harry and pushing himself back to his pillow and Flannel. He just barely has a grasp on Flannel before he’s sliding across the bed, not quite getting the toy to come with him. Harry slides him right up close so that Harry is now standing inbetween Louis’ legs. Then Louis is suddenly being pulled up by his armpits by Harry’s large hands, Louis trying to push himself against Harry, but Harry is stronger than Louis.

The light hurts Louis’ eyes as Harry turns on the lamp on the nightstand and hauls Louis up onto his shoulder, Louis squirming.

“Put me down!” Louis yells and curves his legs under himself, digging his toes into Harry’s abdomen. Harry almost doubles over at the action, putting a hand on the bed to catch himself.

“Louis, please!” Harry pleads, pushing Louis’ legs away from himself, standing up again. Louis isn’t done with his hissy fit though, grabbing Harry’s back with his hands, digging his nails into his muscles, Harry reaching around to detach them as soon as he feels Louis latch on. Louis runs his nails across Harry’s shirt in the process, Harry knowing that Louis just left scrape marks across his skin. He can practically feel them rise under his shirt.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Harry says as he grips onto Louis, readjusting him on his shoulder. He momentarily knocks the wind out of Louis, so Harry begins grabbing his things off the bed, bringing Louis to the bathroom, flicking the light on with his finger as he goes past. He lays Louis on the countertop, piling his other things on the toilet lid.

“Why are you being so grumpy? I have to take care of you Louis, you know that,” Harry says, “you know you’ll get a rash of you sit in your pee.”

Harry can see the exhaustion under Louis’ eyes, the dark circles showing it all. Harry looks up into the mirror at himself, the same exhaustion showing, but possibly a little more frazzled. Harry didn’t expect Louis to put up such a fight at a late night change.

“Bed!” Louis shrieks again, bringing Harry’s attention back to him. Louis’ got a hand on the edge of the counter and is trying to pull himself up and off the counter, but Harry catches him before he can. Harry tries to keep Louis down, prying his fingers away from the edge of the counter, pushing Louis’ grabby hands into his chest with one hand, Harry’s other hand pushing Louis pelvis down to the counter. Harry can feel Louis’ abdomen tightening, fighting against his hands.

“Nope, not yet Louis, in a minute. Louis! Seriously?!” Harry says as Louis flails violently under his grasp, knocking the soap dispenser and their tooth brushes off the sink. “Louis Tomlinson! You’re going to behave and stop right now!” Harry practically shouts, his temper flaring.

Louis stops at that, laying his head on the counter away from Harry, tears springing to his eyes. Harry rarely yells, especially when Louis’ is small. Harry’s hands shake as he sees Louis’ face in the mirror, a tear escaping down his temple. Harry takes a breath before he lets go of Louis, trying to calm down as he reaches for the baby wipes he had gotten out. Harry wipes Louis down before swiping diaper rash cream onto Louis, Louis jerking because Harry isn’t in the mood to warm it up for him, caught inbetween being angry and being sorry. Louis had been bad, and they both knew it. Why Harry had to have a short temper in the moment, that was a more pressing question. Louis lifts his bum as Harry slips his clean nappy under him, Harry making sure the tabs are secure. Harry re-buttons Louis’ onesie, then slips his hands under Louis’ armpits again, picking him up.

“Shhhhhhh, don’t cry baby,” Harry says, pressing Louis’ head to his shoulder with his hand, bouncing Louis on his hip. “You’re just tired, I know, I know, I’m sorry for yelling, I’m so sorry baby. Daddy’s tired too.”

Harry listens to Louis sniffle as he exits the bathroom, the room going dark behind them as Harry turns off the light. Harry walks around the room with Louis, trying to get him to settle down, but Louis keeps it up, Harry’s back starting to get sore.

“I gotta sit, love,” Harry says as he maneuvers Louis to sit across his lap as he sits on the edge of the mattress. Louis stuffs his face into Harry’s arm and chest as soon as Harry’s sitting. Harry gently rocks Louis back and forth until he finally feels Louis’ torso relax some.

“Shhh, shhhhhh,” Harry whispers as Louis tenses as soon as Harry tries to move him. “We’re just gunna lay back down, it’s okay, I’m not leaving,” Harry assures Louis when it looks like Louis is going to cry again.

Louis always thinks Harry is going to leave at some point, that they’ll end, but Harry is so sure of everything that has to do with Louis, he could never leave. He loves every minute of everyday he spends with Louis, even when Louis is grumpy or throwing a tantrum. Harry knows that Louis is just being skittish at the moment because Harry raised his voice at him, and he knows that Louis knows he behaved badly. Harry will deal with it in the morning, not right now.

Right now Harry just needs to lie back down, needs to find calm again. He reaches and turns off the light again, feeling out for Flannel, bringing him to Louis’ chest and wrapping Louis hands around him. Harry pulls up the duvet and tucks them in, then laces his fingers through Louis’, holding the stuffed animal tight together. Harry waits for Louis to settle and fall asleep before he does, noting the last time he looks at the clock that’s it’s nearly four in the morning.

–

Louis wakes up late the next morning, Harry already sitting up in bed, a book in his hand and a cup of tea on the nightstand. Louis shuffles in bed, nosing Harry’s thigh to let Harry know he’s awake. Harry dog-ears his page and closes his book, looking down to Louis.

“Morning, love,” Harry says, placing his hand in Louis’ hair.

“Morning daddy,” Louis says groggily, slightly slurring his words. Louis can remember last night, and he doesn’t know where his boundaries are, so he stays quiet till Harry makes it clear.

“Is your nappy wet?” Harry asks a few minutes later, his head back on the headboard.

“Yes daddy,” Louis replies to him, feeling soggy underneath.

“You know you were bad with your change last night?” Harry questions Louis.

“Yes daddy,” Louis replies with a pout that Harry can’t see, but can probably feel. “You yelled,” Louis says softly after a moment.

“I know, but you bruised my chest and scraped my back up, you know I can’t let that go unpunished? Even though I already yelled.” Harry tells Louis, more than asks it.

Louis nods anyways, biting his bottom lip in his teeth. “Words, Lou.”

“I know, daddy, I’m so sorry,” Louis says, half pleading even though he knows it won’t work with Harry.

“Don’t beg Louis, you know it won’t work,” Harry says, starting to move from under the duvet. “I know I yelled, but you hurt me, twice. I can’t let you off the hook with one correction, I’m sorry but I have to.” Louis doesn’t make eye contact with Harry at the words, knowing that Harry’s right. Harry moves from under the covers, having already got all of Louis’ things out for a change, something tucked in Louis’ clean nappy, so Louis can’t see it. Louis whimpers as Harry pulls back the covers, rubbing his eye as Harry pulls his legs sideways, positioning Louis for a change and for his punishment.

“Let’s get this all off,” Harry says as he unbuttons Louis’ onesie, pulling the material off of Louis shoulders and then off of his legs, discarding it beside Louis’ head. Louis feels a little vulnerable as Harry pulls his wet nappy away from him, Louis getting cold without anything. Harry just starts wiping him though, goosebumps erupting across Louis’ skin. Harry smears fresh diaper cream across him, then wipes his hands on a Kleenex.

“Since you were so bad, what do you think we should do about that?” Harry asks Louis, leaning his hands down beside Louis torso, looking at Louis for an answer.

“I’ll do anything you want daddy,” Louis replies, not wanting to anger Harry anymore.

“Good,” Harry says, “I don’t think you should be allowed to cum all day.”

Louis whimpers quietly as Harry leans back, grabbing what he had gotten out for Louis while he was sleeping. It’s a plasticky, pink, cock cage, something that they’ve said could be used as punishment in the past. Louis tries not to cry as Harry pushes it onto him, the diaper cream acting as lube. Harry secures the base of it, Louis’ balls constricted against the toy as well, then grabs Louis’ fresh nappy, tucking Louis in then sticking down the nappies tabs. Louis just wants to bawl. There’s a select amount of toys that they get to use when they’re age playing, and Louis can’t believe he’s already stuck in one when they have four days off and Louis knows he’ll be little for all of them. How could he be bad on the first night? What was he thinking?

Louis doesn’t get time to think though, Harry pulling him up off the mattress and into his arms, Louis pressed against Harry’s side as Harry picks up his tea and brings them to the kitchen. Harry knows Louis will probably just mess his clothes if he dresses him, plus Louis’ skin is so soft right now Harry can’t help wanting to touch it all. Harry loves how Louis feels after a bath, he’s so delicate and pretty and smells amazing and it screws with Harry’s head. It makes Harry take a misstep in the hallway, Louis’ foot hitting the wall for a moment until Harry rights himself, the sound of Louis letting out a breathy laugh hitting Harry’s ear.

Harry pops Louis down into a chair at the partial island once he makes it there, then walks into the kitchen grabbing things for Louis’ breakfast. Harry mashes a banana for Louis in a bowl, putting a spoon in it and sliding it to Louis across the counter. Louis quietly eats, while Harry slices different fruits, popping them into Louis’ bowl when it starts to empty. Harry fills up a bottle with milk when he’s satisfied with how much Louis has eaten, going over to Louis and wiping his hands, face and chest that had been smeared with some fruit. Harry tosses the paper towel he had wiped Louis with before picking Louis up again, bottle in hand.

“Daddy I’m cold,” Louis says softly as Harry takes him to their living room, Louis skin chilly under his touch.

“We’ll wrap up on the couch, it’ll be okay baby,” Harry tells Louis, placing the bottle on the end table before sitting down with Louis in his lap. Harry pulls a discarded blanket from the other end of the couch, tossing it over Louis’ naked legs and torso. Harry lets Louis curl around him, soaking in the warmth.

“Want your bottle Lou?” Harry asks.

“Yes please,” Louis replies, his hand fisting in Harry’s t-shirt. Harry places the bottle in Louis’ mouth, resting it on his chest as he grabs the remote and flicks on some cartoons for Louis. He takes hold of the bottle again though and adjusts Louis in his lap so he lets go of his t-shirt and can see the tv instead. Louis nurses slowly in Harry’s arms, his brain settling back down from where it had been before, Harry warming him up. The only thing that’s disturbing Louis is the fact that his dick is trying to harden, but it can’t. Louis can feel the frustration building in the back of his brain, but tries to ignore it and just settle into Harry.

Louis adjusts his mouth as Harry tilts the bottle up more, a bit of milk escaping out of his mouth. Harry wipes it up with his thumb, Louis blinking at the touch. The noise of Louis sucking the bottle dry prompts Harry to pull it away from him, setting it back on the end table.

“Daddy?” Louis asks Harry quietly.

“Yes baby?” Harry looks down at Louis, smiling.

“Can we cuddle, like, touchy cuddle?” Louis asks.

“Of course,” Harry says, knowing that ‘touchy cuddle’ means that Louis wants to cuddle with both their shirts off. Cuddles like this usually happen when Louis is feeling vulnerable and unsure about himself, the skin to skin contact comforting him. Harry pulls his shirt off by the back of the neck, putting it on the back of the couch as he moves their two bodies so they’re laying on the couch.

Louis seems to want to cuddle facing Harry instead of the tv, so Harry lets him, pulling the blanket to cover both of them. After a few minutes Harry can feel Louis pressing tiny, light kisses to his chest, muttering inbetween.

“I’m sorry, daddy’s chest,” kiss, “I didn’t mean it,” kiss, “I was tired,” kiss, “I’m so sorry.”

Harry looks down at Louis, his little baby’s eyelashes fanning out across his face, blinking once in a while. Louis’ lips would pucker perfectly as he kissed Harry’s chest, one of his hands pressed on Harry’s stomach.

“Shhhhh,” Harry whispers, putting a hand in Louis’ soft hair, rubbing his thumb on Louis’ temple, quieting him. “It’s okay, baby, it’ll heal.”

Louis rubs his nose on Harry’s chest before curling right into Harry, drowning in how Harry is warm to the touch, and smells like only himself, not like the cologne he wears when they’re working. Harry’s smell is manly, but it’s tender and sweet to Louis at the same time. It makes Louis sleepy, his cock finally giving him a break by not feeling like it was going to explode from denial.

Louis keeps his hands crossed between himself and Harry as he closes his eyes, letting himself drift between sleep and the sound of the tv.

–

Louis wakes up with a start, raising his head and looking around. He’s no longer pressed up against Harry on the couch, he’s tucked in bed with Flannel and the door left slightly ajar. His head feels fuzzy and when he looks at the clock it’s already three thirty in the afternoon. He rubs his eye with Flannel, ruffling his hair afterwards. _I must’ve fallen asleep and Daddy took me here_ , Louis thinks, yawning at the same time.

Louis’ still naked, save for his nappy, body a little sticky from sleep. The sound of feet padding down the hall perks Louis’ interest, his hand gripping Flannel as he slides himself out of bed. He walks quietly down the hall, edging the master bedroom door open.

“Daddy?” Louis says with a croak, Harry looking up from the laundry he’s folding. He looks like a proper dad, hair in a ponytail, sweatshirt on his top half, jeans on the bottom, white socks on his feet, folding laundry.

“Hi sweetheart,” Harry says and walks over to Louis, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come here,” Harry takes Louis’ hand and walks him to the bed, picking up a big sweatshirt from his laundry pile, smiling as Louis raises his arms, Harry putting the fabric over him. It reaches to Louis’ mid-thigh, and Harry rolls up the cuffs so Louis hands are free. Louis bends down and picks up Flannel that he had dropped on the floor.

“Better?” Harry asks, Louis nodding as a reply. “Good, wanna help with the socks? I need help matching them.”

Louis smiles and grunts as he climbs up on the king size bed, Harry stopping him for a moment while his bums up, sticking two fingers in the back of Louis’ nappy, but feels it’s dry still.

“Do you need the potty Lou?” Harry asks as Louis sits on the bed beside the laundry basket.

“No, daddy,” Louis’ replies, digging his hands into the clothing, Flannel jammed in his elbow. Harry has a suspicion that Louis does need to go, as Louis wiggles his bum on the bed before adjusting how he’s sitting, practically jamming his heel up his butt crack, but Harry figures Louis will go when he’s desperate, and instead goes to help his little boy with the socks instead.

Forty-five minutes later the socks are done and Harry is tickling Louis as they sit in bed. Louis’ head is thrown back over Harry’s shoulder, his laugh loud and high in Harry’s ear. Harry’s chest rumbles under Louis’, his body vibrating from it.

“No daddy!! No more!” Louis says as Harry grips his sides, Louis’ ribs getting sore. Louis hiccups as Harry snakes his hands around Louis’ waist, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“I love you,” Harry tells Louis.

“I love you too, daddy,” Louis says, squirming a bit.

“Do you need to go now?” Harry asks, his hand trailing to rest on Louis’ bladder. Louis just moans and presses his face into Harry’s neck, because he does need to go. Kinda desperately actually. But he’s never gone in the cage, and he’s worried it’ll feel weird or something.

“It’ll be okay, you can go in the cage, it won’t hurt you or be any messier,” Harry says as he slides his hand down under Louis, cupping his nappy and cock, feeling the hard plastic covering Louis. Harry also hooks his feet over Louis’, prying them apart a bit so Louis can’t close his legs and hold it in. Louis squirms and places his hands on Harry arms, but Harry holds him, quieting his movements.

“Let go, Lou,” Harry encourages, Louis relaxing in his arms a bit. Harry feels Louis’ nappy get warm under his touch as Louis wets himself, melting into Harry’s chest as he finishes, the pressure relieved from his bladder.

“See? It was okay,” Harry says with a kiss pressed to Louis’ temple.

“Yeah,” Louis says, his dick trying to fatten up again as Harry trails his thumb across his nappy. Louis would love to be hard right now, would love for his daddy to get him off into his wet nappy. Would love to have release.

“How about a change and then some dinner, hmm, baby?” Harry is saying instead though, starting to shuffle Louis forward.  
Louis grabs Flannel who was discarded earlier, just as Harry scoops him up off the bed, Harry being silly as he twirls and blows raspberries on Louis neck, until they’re back in the spare room’s bathroom, Louis laying on the counter. Louis’ giggles as Harry lifts his shirt, blowing a raspberry on Louis’ tummy before peeling the tabs on his nappy.

Harry changes Louis quickly, with a warm wash cloth and warmed up diaper cream. He checks that everything is okay before putting a clean nappy on Louis.

“Colour baby,” Harry asks Louis.

“Green, daddy,” Louis replies, trying not to squirm as Harry checks his balls.

Louis knows that he’s blushing as Harry takes care of him, the sight of Harry in the mirror biting his lip as he looks at Louis’ pink cock making Louis throb. Louis grips Flannel in his hands, trying to calm the rush of heat inside his body down. It doesn’t help that Harry’s jeans are significantly tighter when he picks Louis’ up, his grip that little bit tighter on Louis’ body. Louis wraps his legs around Harry and presses himself up against Harry, trying to grind on him a bit. 

“No baby,” Harry says, pushing Louis’ feet down, Louis whining into his shoulder. Harry takes them to the closet, picking out a yellow soother for Louis to suck on, pushing it through Louis’ resistant lips until Louis takes it. Harry clips it to the edge of Louis’ collar, before shutting the drawer he had opened. Louis is always a little more relaxed when he has a soother, something to concentrate on rather than his brain bouncing inside his head. 

Harry begins to walk down the hall when Louis’ tenses and lets out a panicked whine in Harry’s ear. Louis has his head up and turned behind them, both his hands on Harry’s shoulders, Louis’ face in a worried expression. Louis whines again around his soother as he points down behind Harry’s back, visibly upset.  
“What is it baby?” Harry says as he turns around, looking at where Louis’ is pointing. “Oops, did you drop Flannel?” Harry asks as he sees the dog on the ground, a few paces behind them. Louis’ is nodding, looking like he could cry.

“It’s alright,” Harry comforts Louis’ as he bends down and picks up Flannel from the floor, “here, we’ll tuck him infront so he doesn’t slip again.” 

Harry tucks the dog inbetween their two chests, Louis’ laying his head down on Harry’s shoulder and lightly patting Flannel’s head. 

Louis protests when Harry tries to set him down in a chair, latching onto Harry’s neck with his arms, making panicky, breathy noises out of his nose like he does before he’s going to cry. 

“Don’t cry, baby, I’m going to be right here. Is someone cranky cause their hungry?” Harry says, trying to detach Louis from himself. It just makes Louis’ grab on tighter though, Flannel pushing into their chests. “I gotta make dinner baby, please.” 

Louis starts to get more upset when Harry peels his arms off, Louis trying to get off his chair and reattach himself. 

“No, no, you gotta stay here, love,” Harry says, pushing Louis’ closer to the partial island, placing Flannel down on the countertop, wrapping Louis’ hands around him. Louis’ dramatically flops himself on the counter as Harry walks to the fridge, letting his soother fall out of his mouth and his whimpers get louder. Before Harry knows it, Louis is grouchily crying at him. Harry knows Louis’ too well though, knowing he’s just having a fit because he’s hungry and his sugars are probably low. 

“Here, want a sippy while you wait?” Harry says, filling up a sippy cup with apple juice, snapping the lid on and placing it near Louis’ lips. Louis’ turns his head away though, but Harry follows, tipping the cup against Louis’ mouth. Louis gives once last whimper before letting Harry tip it into his mouth, Louis tasting the sweet juice as he runs his tongue across the spout. 

“It’s good, right?” Harry says as Louis puts his own hand on the cup, tilting his head to be more comfortable. Harry moves away then, Louis sitting up, one hand holding Flannel to his chest, the other holding the cup up to his mouth. Harry knows the juice will only keep Louis’ attention so long, so he works fast on making homemade mac’n’cheese. 

Half an hour later and another sippy cup of apple juice later, Harry is settling in beside Louis’, a bowl of mac'n'cheese in his hand. 

“Time to eat,” Harry says as Louis eyes his bowl. Louis is a little resistant at first, rather trying to get into Harry’s lap to cuddle and grind. Eventually Louis ends up sitting in Harry’s lap, but Harry insists that he faces forward, preventing the horny baby from grinding his way through dinner. 

“Good boy,” Harry says as he spoons another mouthful of noodles and cheese into Louis’ mouth, Louis chewing and sucking on his sippy cup afterwards. Louis finishes his bowl, Harry kissing his temple as he chews his last bite.

“Would you like a bottle?” Harry questions Louis, who’s petting Flannel in his lap.

“Yes please, daddy,” Louis says, turning his head and trailing kisses up Harry’s jaw.

“Mmmm, okay,” Harry says, melting into the gentle touches from Louis. Harry eventually puts Louis back into his own chair though, getting up and taking Louis’ bowl and cup into the kitchen. Harry goes to work making Louis’ bottle and dishing out his own mac'n'cheese. Harry puts two scoops of protein powder in with Louis’ milk, the agreement being that if someone is small for over a day then they have to have powder to make up for lost nutrients. Harry would never want Louis to get sick just because he wants to be comfortable.

“Come on love,” Harry says as he grabs his bowl and Louis’ bottle. Louis slips off his chair with Flannel, following Harry to the couch. Harry sets his bowl down on the end table before taking Louis’ hand and settling them down on the couch. Harry shakes Louis’ bottle one more time before sinking it into Louis’ mouth, keeping one hand on the bottle and the other on his spoon. Harry eats as Louis drinks, Harry eventually finishing first.

Louis has his eyes closed and is quietly nursing as Harry adjusts him in his arms, so that Harry can coddle him as he finishes his bottle. Louis stretches his legs out on the couch a bit as his cheek rubs on Harry’s chest, the sound of Harry humming vibrating into Louis. Louis tries to change the angle of the bottle when he seems to hit air, but it’s the end of the bottle and Harry’s pulling it away instead. Louis pouts but Harry pushes his soother into his mouth, and Louis feels that’s okay. Harry continues coddling and humming to Louis, everything quiet and soft inside of Louis head. He has everything he wants. He has his daddy, and his dog, and his nappy and he’s full. He should get release soon as well, the day drawing to an end.

Louis doesn’t feel as exhausted as he did before, since he slept a lot of today and he was taken care of. He doesn’t feel hyper either like usual. He just felts calm.

Harry doesn’t let Louis fall asleep though, picking up Louis’ floppy body and popping him over his shoulder, picking up Flannel as he brings Louis to the bedroom. Louis moans when Harry lays him on the bed, arching his back as the desire to harden hits him for the hundredth time today. Harry crawls on the bed beside him, tucking Flannel beside Louis’ face.

“Open your eyes baby,” Harry tells Louis, sleepy little blue eyes peering up at Harry. “Just gunna touch you okay?” Harry says, Louis nodding slowly.

Harry slides Louis’ shirt up, Louis’ belly poking out from his dinner, and Harry runs his hands across it. Louis’ is soft and perfect to Harry, warm under his hands. Harry leans down and presses his lips to it, mouthing along the skin to Louis’ belly button. Harry feels Louis breathe in as Harry swipes his tongue across his belly button, Harry moving his head and touching his eyelashes to Louis skin next, Louis nuzzling his head into Flannel. Harry watches every response, his dick filling up at the site. Louis is such a beautiful creature.

Harry pulls the tabs of Louis’ nappy off, tossing it off the bed as he looks down at Louis. He pecks one kiss to Louis’ covered dick, Louis moaning around his soother.

“Daddy,” Louis whispers as Harry moves to the night stand, Harry looking over to see Louis’ desperate eyes watching with his soother on his throat.

“I know baby, I’m coming,” Harry tells Louis, grabbing the lube and moving back to Louis, putting his soother back in his mouth.

Louis is a wiggling body as Harry positions himself inbetween Louis’ legs, pulling his belt off and kicking away his pants and underpants, landing somewhere on the floor. Harry gives himself a second while his dick throbs at the freedom, until Louis is writhing underneath him.

“Shhhhh,” Harry says to Louis, as Louis moans behind his soother again, his knees pressing into Harry’s sides. Harry runs his hands down the outside of Louis’ thighs, massaging his thumbs into Louis’ hips, watching Louis chew on his soother. Harry removes a hand and slicks his fingers up, reaching underneath Louis, running his fingers over Louis’ hole a few times, sinking one in gently, opening Louis up. Harry adds another finger and opens Louis up, little tears leaking from Louis’ eyes as he does. Louis can’t hold his sounds in as Harry avoids his prostate, but still opens him while his cock is still trapped from filling. Louis whimpers and cries, but doesn’t tell Harry to stop.

Harry pulls his fingers out when he feels Louis is relaxed enough, and lubes his cock up, lining himself up. Louis cries and tenses his legs on Harry’s sides as Harry pushes in, his two hands holding Louis’ hips still.

Harry stays still inside of Louis as he leans forward and pops Louis soother out of his mouth. Louis looks Harry in the eye, his mouth open and his eyes fully blown, a sliver of blue left.

“See baby? This is what happens when you behave badly. Are you going to do it again?” Harry asks, Louis shaking his head no and moaning.

“Words baby,” Harry says.

“No, never again daddy, I’m so sorry, please daddy, please I won’t ever again,” Louis says, more tears leaking down his face.

“Good,” Harry says, putting Louis’ soother back in his mouth, then pulling the release on the cock cage, sliding it off Louis, causing Louis to throw his head back and suck hard on his soother. Louis’ dick fills painfully fast, Harry wiping away Louis’ tears with his thumbs on his face.

“Easy, eeeeasy, baby,” Harry coos at Louis, as Louis arches his back and does everything he can to relieve the pleasure coursing through his body.

“Daddy,” is all Louis can squeak out, Harry reaching out and taking Louis’ hands that are reaching for him. His legs are shaking beside Harry, teeth grinding down on his soother that’s half hanging out his mouth. Harry squeezes Louis’ hands as Louis clenches around him, Harry’s eyes crossing at the feeling. “Please.”

Harry moves slowly inside of Louis, rocking his hips in and out at a steady pace, Louis starting to leak almost immediately. Louis moans and pants around his soother, his head a mess of _daddy_ , and _denial_ , and _releasing_.

“Let go,” is all Harry has to say and Louis is cumming across himself, clamping down on Harry, Harry squeezing Louis’ hands and cumming inside of Louis. Harry gasps as it happens, Louis chomping down on the plastic in his mouth, his teeth cutting it open.

Louis’ legs fall open as his body goes slack in Harry’s hands, Harry putting his hands on the mattress beside Louis’ torso to balance himself. Harry can hear himself panting over Louis’ body, his shirt sticking to himself. Harry pulls out slowly, Louis’ legs jolting at the friction.

“Shhhhhhh, it’s okay, I’m right here baby,” Harry says as he touches Louis’ face.

“Daaaaaddy,” Louis replies as he tries to hang onto his consciousness, lightly slipping in and out of it.

“Breathe, breathe Lou,” Harry tells Louis, crawling over beside him, propping Louis’ loose body up into his arms, placing a hand on Louis’ chest so he can feel himself breathing. Louis calms as he catches his breath, eyes clearing up with the oxygen.

“Better?” Harry asks as Louis’ body seems to gain control, Louis curling into Harry.

“So much, daddy. _So much_ ,” Louis replies, as every single thing quiets inside of him.


End file.
